Sing To My Heart
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Gabriella sings her heart out as she makes it on American Idol. She's determined to do her best and prove her all, but what she doesn't know it that she'll do more than singing, she'll fall in love. Troyella, duh. TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

**New story!!**

**Gabriella Montez is about to go on a journey to pursue her dream.**

"_Why do you want to be on American Idol?" Paula Abdul asked Gabriella in her audition. _

**But she is about to find more than just her dream. **

"_Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said extending her hand to a cute boy waiting in line next to her. _

"_Troy Bolton." _

**Gabriella knows she's just here to be famous, **

"_That was the best performance I've seen to far!" Simon Cowell said in joy as the crowd behind him cheered. Gabriella smiled. _

**But she was wrong. **

"_Gabriella, you are a beautiful singer." Troy said with a warm smile. _

_Gabriella leaned in and so did Troy until…_

**But she's not the only one for the fame, **

"_I am going to be the next American Idol." Sharpay said firmly. _

"_Well hi Troy." Sharpay said sweetly leaving Troy a bit taken back. _

"_We all know how this is going to end, Montez." Sharpay said sternly to Gabriella. _

**One girl will stay to who she is, **

"_She's going to sing and I'm going to sing. That's how I put it and nothing else." Gabriella told Troy. _

**And know who are next to her the whole way. **

"_You're a strong girl, Gabi." Troy smiled. _

**Sing to My Heart**

"_And your next American Idol is…" Ryan Seacrest started as Gabriella closed her eyes tightly. _

**Coming to a computer screen near you. **


	2. Singing and Fate

Gabriella Montez breathed out nervously as she was third next in line to have an audition of a lifetime. She was about to audition for American Idol. She has wished for this opportunity since the first season of it. A girl around Gabriella's age came out with tears running down her face.

A woman around her late forties, who probably was her mom, ran to her and the girl buried her face into her mother's arms. "I didn't make it." She wailed.

"Poor thing." Gabriella shook her head in sympathy. The boy standing next to her nodded.

"For all we know, that could be me." He muttered.

"I know what you mean…." Gabriella nodded in agreement. She turned to see who she was talking to. She found an extremely cute boy who had dark brown hair with the most gorgeous blue eyes.

Gabriella smiled. "I'm Gabriella Montez." She said as she extended her hand.

"Troy Bolton." He said with a warm smile. "Where do you go to school? Because if you went to mine, I can't believe I wouldn't ignore a beautiful smile as yours."

Gabriella laughed at his flirting. "Well I go to West High. What about you? Because I'm sure I would notice a guy who's as hot as you."

Troy laughed. "Yeah, I seem to get that a lot. But I go to East High."

"That's cool." Gabriella and Troy looked away because of a very awkward silence.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Well what song are you singing?"

"Reflections from Mulan, the Christina Aguilera version." She nodded. "And you?"

"Beautiful Soul." She smiled.

"I love that song."

"Yeah and so apparently is my little sisters, they forced me to sing that song." Gabriella laughed. She turned her head to see a boy who was in front of her come out from the door screaming in happiness. She smiled and turned her head back to Troy who wished her a good luck.

Gabriella nodded and slowly walked into the audition room. She opened the door to see cameras filling the room. "Hello." She said politely to three familiar judges.

"Hi. What's your name?" Randy Jackson asked.

"My name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 17." She replied.

"Okay Gabriella. What are you singing for us?" Randy asked.

"I will be singing Reflections from Mulan."

Randy along with Paula and Simon nodded. "Great song."

Gabriella nodded and started singing.

_**Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day  
It's as if I play a part  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool my heart**_

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

I am now  
In a world where I  
Have to hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection   
Someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

There's a heart that must be  
Free to fly  
That burns with a need to know  
The reason why

Why must we all conceal  
What we think, how we feel?  
Must there be a secret me   
I'm forced to hide?  
I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else for all time  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?   
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?

Gabriella opened her eyes again to see that all three judges liked her audition.

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful." Paula said clapping. Randy joined her. "Well it's a yes for me." Gabriella smiled to hear a yes.

"Most definitely a yes for me." Randy said.

"And I say yes, so that means you're going to Hollywood!" Simon exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella said in excitement. "Thank you so much!" She said walking out and getting her flyer. She walked out with tears falling down. "I MADE IT!" She exclaimed. Her mother and cousin ran to her happily. Gabriella turned to Troy and hugged him.

"I'm taking that you made it." He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah. Good luck. I'll wait for you." He nodded and walked in. "Hi." Troy said nervously as he walked into the audition room full of cameras.

"Hello. What is your name?" Paula asked.

"I am Troy Bolton and I am 17."

"Okay, and what will you sing for us?"

"I will sing Beautiful Soul."

"I love that song." Troy nodded and started singing.

_**[Intro:**__**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_**[Chorus:**__**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**_

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon let's try

_**[Chorus**__****_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_**[Chorus**__****_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

Paula and Randy both clapped. "You are off the chain, dog." Randy Jackson said. Troy smiled. "That's a total and complete yes."

"I agree." Paula said.

"Well that makes three of us, so I guess you are going to Hollywood!" Simon exclaimed. Troy jumped up in happiness, thanked them, and left. He ran out the door and immediately hugged Gabriella.

"I'm taking you got in too?" She smiled. He nodded happily.

"We're going to Hollywood together!" He exclaimed. They both looked down at their arms around each other awkwardly and quickly let go. Troy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well I'll see you there?" Gabriella nodded and turned around. She turned back and waved to Troy.


	3. Starting Something New

Gabriella, her mother, and cousin walked into the airport and quickly got in through security. "I am so excited." Gabriella said happily.

"I'm so proud of you, Gabi." Ms. Montez said putting her hand over Gabriella's hand. Gabriella smiled to her mother.

"Oh I know. Who would've thought I would be going to Los Angeles with my cousin to American Idol!" Nica, Gabriella's sixteen year old cousin, exclaimed.

"Thanks so much, Nica, for coming with us. This means so much to me." Gabriella hugged Nica. Nica smiled until she heard someone clearing their throat. Gabriella turned her head to see Troy standing in front of them. Gabriella smiled and quickly hugged Troy.

"It's awesome to see you, again." Gabriella said as she pulled away.

"Oh, same here."

Gabriella looked at her confused cousin and mother. "Oh Troy, this is my mother and my cousin, Nica." She pointed out. Troy shook hands with both. "Nica, Mom, this is Troy. I met him while standing in line for the auditions."

Nica nodded. "Oh so you're the hottie from East High."

Gabriella gasped. "Shut up, Nica." Troy laughed a little. Gabriella quietly laughed nervously.

"Ladies and gentleman, we will start boarding for plane 149 to Los Angeles. We will start with our first class passengers." The lady said into the intercom. Gabriella's mom got up.

"Well that's us."

"Us too." Troy said.

"Us?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh my mom and sisters. Come on, I want you to meet them." Gabriella nodded as Troy took her hand and lead her to his parents.

"Come on Troy. We're about to board." A woman and her daughters got up.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." Troy said. "Mom, Addie, Sophie, this is Gabriella. I met her in line for the auditions."

The teenaged girl nodded. "Oh the girl you said was the really pretty girl with a beautiful smile."

Troy gasped. "Shut up, Addie, or I'll tell all of your class that you kiss your pillow and pretend it's that Randy dude."

"You wouldn't." She glared at him.

He smirked. "Oh, I would."

Gabriella laughed out loud at the fight. "What seats are you guys?"

"Um I'm 4B." Troy replied.

"Hmm let's see I'm…" Gabriella started as she took out her boarding pass. She glared at it for a while until she looked up. "4A."

Troy smiled. "Well I guess you're going to sit next to me." Gabriella smiled back. "Let's go my lady?" He said holding out his arm.

Gabriella smiled and linked arms with him. "That would be quite lovely, sir."

**On the plane, **

Troy and Gabriella fell fast asleep on the plane as Gabriella had her head on top of Troy's chest. "Ladies and gentlemen we are about to descend into Los Angeles. Please put up all tray tables and seat backs in their upright and locked position. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you soon." Troy woke up and looked down at Gabriella and smiled.

Gabriella slowly got up. "Are we here yet?" She whispered.

"Almost." Gabriella nodded and slept back down on his shoulder.

**Let's fast forward a little bit, shall we?**

Troy and Gabriella walked inside a huge building where they were going to be for American Idol. Troy glanced at Gabriella's worried expression. "You nervous?"

Gabriella sighed and smiled. "Kind of. I just can't believe I'm here."

"Me either. It's going to be fun." She smiled until she saw a tall blonde in studded stilettos walking towards them.

"Well hi Troy! What are you doing here?" She said completely ignoring Gabriella.

"Hi Sharpay, um well I auditioned for American Idol and made it. Oh Sharpay, this is my friend Gabriella Montez. Gabi this is Sharpay." Gabriella took out her hand but Sharpay ignored it.

"Oh well I'll see you later Troy. Toodles!" With that she left.

Gabriella glared at her as she strutted away from them. "That was interesting." She sighed. She sat down on a seat near by. Troy followed her.

"This is a lot of kids."

"Well no duh Einstein, these kids came from all over the country."

"Well soooorry. I was just trying to make a point across." Gabriella smiled.

"I'm really happy that I at least have one friend here."

"And an extremely good looking one." Troy added. Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah that too." They laughed together. And then a women came out to tell everyone in the corridor that it was time to go into the auditorium. Gabriella got up and walked behind everyone. They all walked on stage to see Paula, Simon, and Randy at their judging table.

"Okay kids what we are going to do today is ask for you to find a partner." Gabriella looked towards Troy. Troy knew what she meant so he nodded towards her.

"Okay let's start." Simon announced.

**After many, many, many couples**

"Okay Gabi. Are you ready?" Troy said as the couples before them ended their songs. Gabriella nodded uncertain. "Let's go." He took her hand and they walked out together.

"Hi." They said in unison. "We're going to sing Start of Something New." The judges nodded and music started playing.

_**[Troy**_

_**Livin' in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**[Troy**_

_**Ohhh**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**To all the possibilities, ohhhhhh**_

_**[Both**_

_**I know **_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**That something has changed**_

_**[Both**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**[Both**_

_**This could be the...**_

_**[Chorus**_

_**[Both**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**[Both**_

_**To be here with you...oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**[Both**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**[Troy**_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that...um**_

_**We'd both be here tonight...yeah**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter **_

_**[Troy**_

_**Brighter, brighter**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**With you by my side **_

_**[Troy**_

_**By my side**_

_**[Both**_

_**I know...that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**[Both**_

_**This could be the... **_

_**[Chorus**_

_**[Both**_

_**Start of somethin' new**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**[Both**_

_**To be here with you...oh**_

_**And now, looking in your eyes**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**[Both**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**[Troy**_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**'Til it happened to me**_

_**Ohhh, yeah**_

_**[Both**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**[Both**_

_**Shah**_

_**[Both**_

_**It's the start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right to be here with you...ohhh**_

_**And now...lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**[Troy**_

_**So right...oh**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**To be here with you...oh**_

_**[Both**_

_**And now...lookin' in your eyes**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**[Troy**_

_**Feel in my heart**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_**[Troy**_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_**[Gabriella**_

_**The start of somethin' new**_

_**[Troy**_

_**Somethin' new**_

They smiled as they looked in each other eyes. They turned back around to see everyone clapping and then a stand ovation. Gabriella giggled and Paula exclaimed, "That was most definitely the start of something new!" Troy smiled and put his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Thank you." Gabriella nodded and she and Troy left the stage. "That was the most exciting feeling ever."

"I know."

Gabriella gently smiled. "Thank you so much Troy." Troy drew her into a tight hug.

"You're welcome." He whispered into her ear.

**As the judges deliberated, **

"Okay what do you think about Troy and Gabriella?" Randy asked.

"I love the chemistry between them." Paula stated.

"If you didn't know them you would think they were married by now." Randy added. "I think they should stay." Paula and Simon nodded.

**Elimination time, **

"Okay when we call your names, we would like you to take a step forward." Simon instructed. "Drake and Kelly, Jennifer and Monica, William and Katrina, Laura and Ashley, Laurel and Jesse, Miley and Michael, Ryan and Sharpay, Taylor and Chad, Brandon and Dara, Lauren and Tristan, Sophia and Kristen, Emily and Chase, Patricia and Teddy, and last but most certainly not least," Gabriella gripped tightly to Troy's hand. "Troy and Gabriella." Gabriella hugged Troy in happiness and walked forward.

"We're sorry for all those who didn't make it." Simon said. The rest of the kids left. "Okay boys and girls, we'll start listening to you one by one tomorrow." The kids nodded and walked off stage.

**That night, **

Nica sat down by Gabriella in their hotel room. "So what's really between you and Troy Bolton?"

Gabriella looked up. "Nothing at all. He's my friend…" Nica looked at her uncertain face. "Who happens to flirt with me a lot." She quickly added.

"Do you have a crush on him?"

"I don't know. I think he has a girlfriend." She looked down.

**In Troy's room, **

Addie and Sophie glared at their brother as he listened to his iPod. "So that Gabriella girl looks like a nice girl." Addie started.

Troy took off his ear phones. "Yeah."

"You like her don't you." Sophie smiled.

"I guess, but I don't know guys."

"What do you mean you don't know Troy?"

"I mean I think she has a boyfriend or anything. I can't like her if she's already taken." He said disappointingly.


	4. What Happens in the Rain

Gabriella sighed as she once again walked through the same building she did as yesterday. Gabriella left a little earlier than Troy so she walked by herself. Three kids around her age were walking beside her.

She turned her head to see a boy and two girls with bright smiles. "Hey. Gabriella? Am I right?" asked the boy with black hair but very pale skin. She nodded her head and extended her hand.

"And you?"

"William Alber." He said proudly.

Gabriella looked towards the other girls standing beside him. "And your names?"

"Oh I'm Katrina Cassiere." Katrina had light brunette hair with blue eyes like the water. She shook Gabriella's hand.

And Gabriella turned her head to the last girl. She was tall but looked a little younger than the other kids. Her hair was a little darker than Katrina's. "I'm Laurel." She said happily. She nodded and shook her head. "You're an awesome singer." Laurel praised.

"Aw thanks. So are you. And I mean all of you."

"Yeah, I was our choir teacher's favorite." William bragged. Laurel rolled her eyes as Katrina groaned.

"Where do you guys live?" Gabriella asked.

"We live in New Orleans, Louisiana. We all went to the same elementary school together." William answered.

"Oh that's nice." Gabriella smiled.

"So who was your partner the other day?" Katrina asked curiously.

"Oh that's Troy. I don't know where he is right now. But that was Troy."

"He's gooorgeous." Laurel said day dreamingly.

"Yeah he's pretty cute." Katrina simply said.

William snorted. "Please, that dude can't stand a chance against my manliness." He said lifting his arms to show off what he thinks of muscles.

Katrina sighed annoyingly. "You'll get used to him. We got to go, but it was awesome talking to you!" Katrina grabbing on to the arms of Laurel and William and left. Gabriella waved to them and shook her head in laughter. She heard footsteps toward her.

"Hey." The voice said. She recognized that voice and lifted her head to see Troy.

"Hey, you're late. Where were you?" Troy sighed as he sat next to Gabriella.

"My mom thought we had enough time to go for a "little shopping" in Los Angeles." He said with air-quotes. Gabriella giggled. Troy took out a small plastic bag from his pocket. "But I bought this for you." Gabriella looked at him in confusion as she took the bag out of his hand.

She pulled out a silver chain necklace with a tremble cleft on it (on profile). She gasped. "Troy, you really know you didn't need to do that." She said gazing at the necklace.

"But I wanted to." He smiled. "Here let me help you." Gabriella turned her head and lifted her hair. Troy opened the clasp on the necklace and put the necklace around her neck. Gabriella set her hair back down and turned her head back to Troy. She traced her finger against the necklace and smiled.

"You are so sweet. But wouldn't your girlfriend be angry that you bought jewelry for other girls?" Gabriella smirked.

"No she wouldn't."

Gabriella put on a confused face.

"Because she doesn't exist." Gabriella 'o'-ed with her mouth. Troy smiled. "What about you? I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't be really when he figures out some other guy bought you a gift."

Gabriella laughed but shook her head. "That might be true if I did have a boyfriend."

Troy smirked. "Well look at that? Miss Montez does not have a boyfriend. Well I guess that means I am allowed to ask her on a date tonight?"

Gabriella smiled. "Well maybe." Troy looked at her. "Okay, I will." She smiled.

"Okay kids! It's time to sing your second song!" The lady said in the corridor to all thirty of us. Everyone got up and made their way to the stage. Once again there sat Paula, Simon, and Randy.

"Okay kids, the girls will sing first. So the guys can just sit back in the audience." The boys nodded and left leaving the girls standing there.

**After many girls later, **

"Gabriella Montez!" Simon Cowell said motioning for Gabriella to come to center stage. Gabriella quickly got in place and looked at the judges. "I'll be singing How to Touch a Girl." The judges nodded.

_**Mmm **_

_**I think I could like you **_

_**I already do **_

_**Feelings can grow but **_

_**They can go away too **_

_**You're takin my hand **_

_**Lookin into my eyes **_

_**Don't be in a rush to **_

_**End midnight **_

_**Feel somethin happenin **_

_**Could this be a spark? **_

_**To satisfy me baby **_

_**Gotta satisfy my heart **_

_**Do you know how to touch a girl? **_

_**If you want me so much **_

_**First I have to know **_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind? **_

_**Do you care what's on my mind? **_

_**Or am I just for show? **_

_**You'll go far in this world **_

_**If you know how to touch a girl **_

_**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? **_

_**Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? **_

**That night on Gabriella and Troy's date. **

"Thanks for coming, Gabi." Troy said happily.

Gabriella smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." There was an awkward silence as Troy and Gabriella walked to the movie theater. "Um so did you meet anyone?"

"Well I did talk to Chad, you know that bushy haired kid? And his friend Taylor. They live in New York." Gabriella nodded. "You?"

"I met three kids from Louisiana. They were sweet, except for William, he kinda scares me." Troy laughed. They walked to the top of their hotel and walked onto the roof under the dark sky filled with the beautiful stars surrounding the whole city.

_**I think I could like you **_

_**But I keep holding back **_

_**Cause I can't seem to tell **_

_**If you're fiction or fact **_

_**Show me you can laugh **_

_**Show me you can cry **_

_**Show me who you really are **_

_**Deep down inside**_

Troy took out a blanket and a picnic basket. Gabriella smiled as she sat next to him on the blanket. "So what else does Troy Bolton do?"

Troy smiled. "Well I'm captain of the varsity basketball team, and co-president of the drama club."

"A jock and a thespian? That's an interesting mix. Now that I think of it, how do you know that blonde girl who went up to us the other day?"

"Oh Sharpay? Ugh, I've known that girl ever since kindergarten, and that's how long she's liked me. She's a brat and gets everything she wants."

_**Do you feel something happening? **_

_**Could this be for real? **_

_**I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal **_

_**Do you know how to touch a girl? **_

_**If you want me so much **_

_**First I have to know **_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind? **_

_**Do you care what's on my mind? **_

_**Or am I just for show? **_

_**You'll go far in this world **_

_**If you know how to touch a girl **_

Gabriella and Troy were enjoying their date under the stars. Gabriella and Troy dazed at the beautiful lights of Los Angeles. Troy and Gabriella had their hands by their sides. Gabriella eyes were locked on the sky line of L.A. but Troy's eyes were locked on Gabriella's beautifulness. Troy turned away but the back of his hand kept pressing on Gabriella's hand. Troy sighed as he knew Gabriella wasn't returning the gesture that was until he felt a finger intertwining with his. He looked down to see Gabriella put her hand in his. He looked up to her and smiled. He turned to her and smiled. "You are beautiful."

Gabriella smiled and blushed. Troy leaned in. Gabriella returned the gesture. So they both leaned until…

Troy felt a water drop fall on the side of his face. Gabriella and Troy looked up to see a dark cloud above the whole city. They looked back down and straight in their eyes and leaned back in until their lips met. They kissed each other as rain fell down hard on them.

_**Cut me some flowers **_

_**Conversation for hours **_

_**To see if we really connect **_

_**And baby if we do **_

_**Ooh I'll be giving all my love to you **_

_**Ohh **_

_**Do you know how to touch a girl? **_

_**If you want me so much **_

_**First I have to know **_

_**Are you thoughtful and kind? **_

_**Do you care what's on my mind? **_

_**Or am I just for show? **_

_**You'll go far in this world **_

_**If you know how to touch a girl **_

Sharpay Evans pouted on her bed as her twin brother and best friend followed. "Why is Troy Bolton always around that Mariella girl!"

"Um I think her name is Gabriella." Corrected Ashley, her best friend and who looked oddly just like her.

"Like it makes a difference." Sharpay hissed.

"I thought she was nice." Ryan said.

"Well it's not about what you think. It's about what I think. And what I think goes." She corrected harshly. "I will win American Idol and Troy Bolton." She said proudly. Ashley and Ryan exchanged worried looks.


	5. Saying It's Okay

**Author's note**

**Hey guys. Just to let you know, most of the other characters are based on kids who I went to school. (Maybe you would've known that by now but I don't know) There is this boy William Alber who went to my school and would get all the solos in choir, and he was really macho so yeah. (ex. - He told me that I had to move because I was blocking him from the audience.) Katrina and Laurel were both in choir with me. And Ashley!! Yeah, she looks a lot like Sharpay so that's why she's apart of Sharpay's posse and that she is also a favorite in choir. But anyway back to the story. **

Gabriella stirred in her bed as she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and got up. Tonight was the night of her first time singing in front of a live audience. She was excited but enormously nervous. She really has never sung in front of an audience by herself. She once was in the church choir and tried a solo, but next thing she knew she fainted, but that's a totally different story.

**Later that day, **

Gabriella sat down on a nearby seat in the small auditorium of where she will be singing that night. She sighed and drank out of her water bottle. Troy had to leave earlier because his mother wanted to bring him and sisters to sight seeing and yet more shopping. Gabriella picked up her stuff and ran into William, Katrina, and Laurel. "Hey Gabriella." They said happily to her.

"Hey guys."

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?"

Gabriella nodded. "That would be nice." Gabriella walked behind them as they all walked to the restaurant. After they sat down and ordered their food, Gabriella looked at them. "Are you guys excited for tonight?"

"Kind of. I'm nervous." Laurel said.

"Oh please Laurel. I've done this many times." William snorted.

"Shut up William." Katrina and Laurel said in unison. William put up his hands in defense.

"Where's Troy?" Katrina asked.

"Oh he had to go sight seeing with his family." Katrina nodded. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure." They said in unison.

"What do you know about Sharpay Evans?"

Katrina groaned. "Ugh, the girl is like a WWE wrestler in designer heels. She gets what she wants no matter what she does."

"I think she's hot." William said dreamily. Laurel slapped him on the back of the head. "And very mean." He quickly said.

Gabriella giggled.

**That night, **

Gabriella was backstage and sighed out nervously. She felt arms around her waist. She turned around to see Troy smiled. Gabriella grinned. "You'll be great. You're a beautiful singer." He assured her.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend and that you don't get to sing tonight."

"No that's from the bottom of my heart."

"Geez Troy, you're so cheesy." She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Troy kissed back which turned into a makeout session. They suddenly heard a person clearing their throat. Gabriella pulled away to see Addie and Sophie looking at them wide eyed.

"Oh god, I'm scarred for life." Sophie said.

Addie patted her on the back. "Don't worry one day that will be you."

Troy glared at them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Mom wanted us to check on you to see if you look good enough to be representable on television but I see you're totally occupied, so we'll leave you love birds." Addie and Sophie quickly got away.

**Later….**

"And now," Ryan Seacrest started. "Please welcome to the stage the one and only Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella walked out onto the stage and turned to see Troy sitting with all the boys. She smiled as he smiled back. Gabriella started singing and looking towards the audience.

You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't want to be into you  
If you not lookin for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one

[Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
See I can only start seeing you  
[Say Ok Lyrics on you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)

[Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me close and say

[Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

The crowd roared in claps and whistles. Gabriella smiled and mildly giggled as she looked towards the judges. She noticed that Randy's expression looked totally flabbergasted. "You blew me away, Gabriella." He said as the audience roared once again.

"The song came from the heart. You have a very beautiful voice." Paula stated.

"That is so far the best performance of the night!" Simon announced as the audience yelled in happiness. Gabriella smiled.

Ryan Seacrest came towards her. "Now if you want to vote for Gabriella. Call (enter number hear) and the lines will open after the show so wait. Gabriella Montez, everyone!" Ryan praised as the audience clapped once again for Gabriella.

**After the show, **

Gabriella ran to her mom and Nica. She hugged them as they passed her flowers and congratulated her. She smiled but it soon disappeared as she came across a tall man that looked much like her. "You did great Gabriella. I'm proud of you." He said gleefully.

Gabriella glared in shock. "Dad?"

He nodded. "You sang beautifully, honey." He was opening his arms out wide to hug her but Gabriella shook her head.

"No, no. Stay away from me!" She threw her flowers on the floor and ran out.

Troy was talking to Chad and William about random guy stuff but was interrupted when Troy noticed Gabriella run out of the building. Troy excused himself and ran after her. He ran out after he lost track of her. He heard sobbing and turned to see Gabriella in tears. He slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body. Gabriella looked up to see Troy. "What happened?" He asked with concern.

"My dad." She said softly.

"Gabriella, what about your dad?"

"I can't tell you Troy. I just can't." She got up. Troy pulled her down slowly.

"Gabriella, whatever it is, you know I'll never tell anyone."

Gabriella sighed slowly. "When I was seven, I had the best family in the world. My mom worked in the friendliest business in the world and my dad was a photographer, who always used to have pictures of me hanging around the house. We were a perfect family that is until, one day my mom and I wanted to surprise him with a visit in on one of his photo shoots. But when we showed up we found him kissing the model. We packed out bags and moved to Albuquerque without ever saying goodbye. The more I thought of it the more I knew it wasn't my fault it was his. I blamed him that I now never have a father figure in my life. Now that he actually thinks he can just waltz back into my life is just the most disgusting thing I've heard. He hurt me in a way that I can never forgive him." She said with a tears falling from her eyes.

Troy wiped her tears with his thumb. "Gabi, there comes a time when people come and go and then come again. You meet new people and cross paths with old. Your father hurt you, but you have to forgive him. You said you wanted to live with a father figure; he wants you to have one too. Your mom apparently has forgiven him then that shows it's time to do the same. If he didn't still love you he wouldn't have come. He wants to be able to witness his daughter achieving her dream. All he wants from you is your love again."

Gabriella smiled gently. "You're right. I shouldn't keep running away from my problems because they keep coming back." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Troy kissed her hair. "Just always remember whatever happens I'm still here for you." Gabriella nodded.


End file.
